The Tale of Senju
by Kugelblitz
Summary: A different start, and a different world. Naruto is the son of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Some things remain the same, while other have changed. AU. Naruto x Amaya (OC). Starts from the start of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Different Start

Naruto Senju looked over the city of Konoha with a smile. He had just passed the genin exam with flying colors. The past four years of handwork had finally paid off. He kept looking down at the headband in his hand. It was the standard headband with the blue cloth. It was _his _headband. No more admiring his mother's or sister's headband. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Damn! They let anyone pass don't they," a young, female voice said. Naruto frowned when he heard it. Guess he spoke too soon. "Father must be getting soft." Said voice belonged to Amaya Uzumaki, the daughter of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki (Note: Minato took Kusinha's last name). Like her mother, she had long, red hair. She wore a simple outfit of blank pants, and a long white shirt.

"Shut it and go away! The only reason you passed was because your father is the hokage!"

"At least I have a father, bastard child!" Naruto grew red in the face.

"At least my mom is not the town bit-".

"Don't even finish that Naruto." Naruto froze. It was that voice. He slowly turned his head to see Tsunade Senju looking at him. She had a massive frown on her face. Amaya was about to laugh until she saw a red-headed woman appear from behind Tsunade. It was Kushina Uzumaki. Both mothers did not look happy.

"Amaya, apologize now!"

"Same for you, Naruto!"

Naruto and Amaya looked at each other and snarled. The two had hated each other since they first meet at a park. It got worse when they both entered the academy together. Once the teachers had to break up a fight between the two when they started using Jutsu.

"Why would I want to say sorry to her," Naruto said crossing his arms. "She started it by calling me a bastard." Tsunade sighed. She knew that was always a sore spot for him, since she never told him who his father was.

"Ok then. How about calling Ms. Uzumaki the b-word?"

"Hey! That's just what Uncle Jiraiya calls her!" Naruto realized his mistake. His mother disliked the pervert alot, and was waiting for a chance to beat him. Tsunade looked pissed and stormed off. Kushina's face matched the color of her hair. She gave a small yell and followed Tsunade. Naruto looked over at Amaya and shook his head. The two new genin simply walked away from each other.

Naruto returned home to see his older sister, Shizune, cleaning. He simply walked to his room and grabbed a backpack full of ninja gear. "Tell mom I'm training!" Before Shizune could reply, Naruto was out the door and running towards the training grounds.

Naruto was finishing up his training when he saw his mother walking towards him. "Find Jiraiya?"

"The old pervert got out of town before I could catch him. I guess he lives to see another day." Tsunade paused. "Good job on your test. Iruka dropped off your results. You were as good as me. Hell, a little better." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't let it get to your head now! Anyways, we need to talk." Naruto frowned. "You know I hate that word, and hate it when you use it. Kushina is a nice woman who helps you alot."

"I know, but Amaya said-"

"I know what she said. Kushina is most likely yelling at her right now. You need to let things go Naruto. One day, an enemy ninja will say something to you hoping you will get angry. Anger destroys reasons. That was the first thing I taught you." Naruto looked down ashamed. "Your still young and have time to learn it. I'm just trying to make you learn it sooner then latter." Tsunade paused to let Naruto think.

"Who was my father?"

"Your father was a very smart man. One of the strongest people I knew. He could take on any ninja with ease, even me. I know he would have loved you very much." She stopped.

"What was his name?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. It's a little complicated." Naruto was about to speak when Tsunade cut him off. "Let's head home. I have dinner cooking."

"Yeah, sure."

The next day, Naruto was at the training ground waiting for his un-official sensei. Naruto was going through a series of punches and kicks like his mother showed him. He stopped when he heard a man cough.

"Man, your mother is mad," a loud, happy voice said. The voice belonged to Jiraiya, the toad sage.

"Ummmmmm, yeah," Naruto said nervously.

"You wouldn't know why, would you?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok then. . . ." He paused. "You are the worst liar in the world, Naruto. Why did you have to say that to your mom? I was yelled at for about thirty minutes straight!"

"It just kind of of slipped."

"Yeah! I don't even want to think about what Kushina is going to do to me! Minato glared at me when I saw him this morning!" He paused. "Anyways, did you get it?"

Naruto blushed. "Of course. Here." Naruto pulled out a little scroll and threw it to the pervert. Jiraiya looked around and unsealed it. Three pink and purple pairs of panties were in the scroll. Jiraya's nose began to bleed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "They can wait Jiraiya! You promised to teach me some Jutsu if I got you two pairs! I got you three!"

Jiraiya stopped. "Ok, but the third does not count. Think of it like an apologize for ratting on me." Naruto nodded. "You are in luck! I know two perfect Justus for you!"

Naruto walked home with Jiraiya at his side. The two walked the long stair case to Tsunade's apartment. Naruto walked in first. "Hey mom! I'm home," he called out. The short reply of an 'ok' came from Tsunade. "I brought company!" No response.

Jiraiya walked in next with a goofy smile. "Tsunade! Come give me a hug! We haven't seen each other since this morning!" Out of now where a fist collides with Jiraya's face. Tsunade looked down at the pervert and shook her head. Jiraiya was twitching on the floor.

"Hello, Jiraiya," she said with a grin. She turned to Naruto. "Go wash up. Dinners almost ready." Naruto walked to his room and closed the door. Jiraiya slowly got up and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So, Tsunade. How have you been," Jiraiya asked with a serious tone of voice. "We haven't really sat down in a while to just talk."

"Things have been busy, but I'm happy. Naruto passed the genin test, and tomorrow he meets his team. He passed with almost perfect scores."

"Guess, he took after you, eh?"

"Guess he did. Unlike me, he has both book and ninja smarts. So, what did you teach him today?"

"A few Jutsu. Nothing really amazing. .. Yet!" The two paused.

"He looks alot like you Jiraiya. I wonder if he began to wonder if. . ."

"He does doesn't he? I was thinking that when I saw him today. It's scary almost." The toad-sage paused. "I should have been there."

"You were in not shape to be a father, Jiraiya. You had just killed Orochimaru and were going through a large amount of grief. Then we lost sensei to the nine-tails. I understand."

"Speaking of the nine-tails how is his seal?"

"I check it weekly like you asked. The seal is fine, and Naruto has yet to meet the nine-tails or use its power. I'll contact you when he does."

"I was thinking. Maybe I should stay in Konoha? Be there for him like I should have. I can mange my spy network from here. It will take more work, but I can do it."

"I can't tell you what to do Jiraiya, but if you do stay, you can stay here till you find a place to live."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

A fist was his answer.

The next day, Naruto sat at the academy waiting for teams to be announced. He could see Amaya talking with one of her friends. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was about to go to sleep when he heard the footsteps approaching his desk. He opened his right eye and saw Amaya standing over him. "Yes, Amaya?"

"My mother and father yelled at me for two hours!"

"Not my fault." Naruto closed his eyes again. "You need to learn to keep rude comments to yourself."

Amaya was about to continue when Iruka walked in. "In your seats!" Amaya glared at Naruto and returned to her seat. "Naruto Senju! Report to the Hokage's office." Amaya began to laugh as Naruto began walking out the classroom. "Amaya Uzumaki! Report to the Hokage's office." Amaya stopped and grew nervous.

Naruto and Amaya walked towards the Hokage's office, both nervous. Only students who did something bad were forced to go to the Hokage's office. Usually those students never came back to the academy.

The two genin entered the office. Minato, the fourth Hokage, sat behind a large wooden desk with a frown on his face. He pointed to two seats in front of his desk. The genin took the seats.

"Do you know why I have called you here," he asked with slight anger in his voice. The genin quickly shook their heads 'no'. "Too many students passed the genin exam. As a result, I was forced to make some hard decisions." The hokage paused and then smiled. "I have decided to put you two on a team with a jounin sensei!" Both genin looked confused. "Come on! I was just joking. I'm not angry at you." The genin relaxed then looked at each other.

"Dad! Put me on another team! I can't stand him!"

"Lord Hokage! This is unfair! I can't be with her!"

"Shut up! Senju and Uzumaki's were allies in history. So, you two can work together. Now, I have your sensei already picked out. Let me introduce you to your sensei, Itachi Inzuka!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Shame of the Uchiha

Chapter Two: The Shame of the Uchiha

**A note of ages: Itachi was around 17-18 in part one. Hana Inuzuka was around 18 in part one. This part of the story takes place a year BEFORE chapter one. So for the sake of the story, Itachi and Hana will be one year older (Itachi 18 and Hana 19). In this chapter Itachi is 17 and Hana is 18. **

Itachi Uchiha looked towards the great gate of Konoha with a smile. He and his team were coming back from a three week mission and everyone was happy to get home before winter started in the Land of Fire. As his team passed through the grand gates, Itachi looked at his team. "I will give the report to Lord Hokage. You are all dismissed!"

"Don't worry about it Itachi. I can do it! You have someone to meet, right," joked one Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's closest friend and un-official brother.

One of the other teammates looked up. "Mother of god! Itachi's got a girlfriend? Who is it?"

"Don't know. Alot of people in the Uchiha clan have been trying to find out. The most common guess is one Miho Uchiha, a young beautiful maiden of the clan, but no knows for sure." The teammates looked over to Itachi, but found no one. "REMEMEBER ITACHI! USE PROTECTION," Shisui yelled out laughing.

Itachi jumped from roof type to roof type on his way to the Red Light district. He and his lover always meet in a little apartment that they paid for together. He smiled as he saw the apartment. It was a very old building, but still retained some charm despite the large neon sights that filled this district of Konoha.

He walked into the apartment and looked around. She was not there yet. He was not surprised. Tuesdays were always busy for her.

Itachi yawned and removed his backpack and shoes. With another yawn he laid down of the bed. It was soft and comfortable despite being a cheaper bed. Feeling his eyes get heavy, he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

He felt something on his chest. He did not know how long he had been asleep. He kept his eyes closed. The weight removed itself. He opened his eyes. Standing at the foot of the bed was a woman. She wore just a bathrobe. He knew her as Hana Inuzuka, his lover. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, I got home around four and you were asleep. Right now, it's about 8. Rough mission?"

Itachi sat up. "The mission itself was not hard, but the trip back was long. We ran into some ice/rain mix while in River country." He got up from bed. "How have you been?"

"Busy. Mother was sick last week, so I had to run some clan business. Kiba also had parent teacher night the same week, so I was forced to go. At least I got to see a good fight."

"Oh?"

"Naruto Senju and Amaya Uzumaki attacked each other in the classroom. It was boring until they got the kunai out."

"That's horrible!"

"Tsunade and Kushina broke it up. As for injuries, Naruto walked away with a large gash in his leg. Amaya had a finger broken after Naruto slammed a book on her hand." She chuckled. "I can't wait to see their wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Some rumors are going around the village that Lord Hokage wants a marriage between the two to reform a Senju-Uzumaki clan. Kushina and Tsunade have said that those rumors are false, but I am not quite sure."

"I don't believe. Everyone in the village knows how much the two hate each other. Hell, I heard ANBU had to break up the two because they were going to spar in the market." Itachi paused. "If the rumors are true, then we will have to wait a while for a Senju-Uzumaki clan. I don't see those two walking down the aisle, let alone breed." Hana laughed.

"I guess. Anyways, I'm going to make some dinner. Go take a shower. You stink like dog kennel."

Itachi walked into the Uchiha compound. He had spent the night with Hana, and decided to head home in the morning. It was cold out and Itachi regretted not wearing a jacket. Not many people were up yet. He saw his house with no lights on.

He stepped into the house. 'Win', he thought when he heard no one. Itachi was about to walk to his room, when the kitchen light came on.

"I tell you Mikoto, that boy is up to something," a male voice said. Itachi knew the voice. It was Fugaku. "We hardly see him. When I try to talk to him, he changes the subject. To make it worse, the clan elders are getting upset at him, and are starting to question my leadership. They say if I can't control my own son, how can I control a clan. The elders aren't the only ones saying that. Many Uchiha are starting to question me."

"What do you mean," he heard Mikoto ask with worry.

"Some are calling for my resignation as clan head."

"Just because of Itachi?"

"There's more. I am sure you have heard the rumors of Naruto Senju and Amaya Uzumaki. The Uchiha are viewing that as another attack on the clan from the village."

"Those are just rumors! Also, Sasuke tells me that they hate each other." She paused. "What type of action do they want done?"

"Some are calling for a petition to the Hokage and the Village elders about preventing any alliance between the two clans. Others are asking for a much . . . grim solution."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes. Some are asking for the death of Naruto Senju or Amaya Uzumaki."

"The Hokage and the village will never accept the death of Naruto, the last Senju male, and Amaya, the Hokage's daughter."

"They know. They are calling for us to take matters into our own hands and kill them. I will not accept their deaths, but I'm afraid what the clan elders will do. The village could face an Uchiha uprising soon."

The two were silent. "What are you going to do," Mikoto asked with concern in her voice.

"I may be forced to go to the Hokage. As a ninja of this village, I cannot let the Uchiha do what some are suggesting. My loyalty is to Konoha first, and the Uchiha second." Itachi was frozen at this. He did not know how bad things have gotten in the clan. He mostly avoided clan politics. Itachi stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello, mother and father," he said with a small bow. "Forgive me for not coming home last night. I was busy."

"Cut the crap Itachi," Fugaku said with a frown. "I knew you heard everything I said." Itachi did not rise from his bow. "Take a seat. We need to talk." Itachi sat down at the table. "You heard what is going on. I have few questions I need an answer on." Itachi nodded. "You have been gone alot from the compound, and not for missions. Where have you been going?"

Itachi stayed silent.

"Itachi, answer me now."

"I have been seeing a woman." Itachi saw his mother and father's eye widen. It was not the answer they were expecting.

"Miho," Mikoto asked.

"No," Itachi replied.

"Then who," Fugaku asked. When Itachi did not reply, Fugaku grew angry. "Tell me who." No reply. Fugaku slammed his hands on the table. "Itachi this is no game. Alot is at stake right now. Act like a man, and tell me!"

"Hana Inuzuka."

Fugaku's face was still. Mikoto looked at her husband then to her son. "Itachi. Sasuke is in the back training. Take him out to breakfast and a movie." Itachi nodded and went to the back yard to see his young brother kicking a log.

"Big brother! Your home," Sasuke yelled with a smile.

"Come Sasuke. Mother is letting me take you out for breakfast." His brother smiled and nodded his head.

As the two Uchiha walked from their home, they could here their parents yelling at each other. Itachi saw a few Uchiha look out their windows.

Itachi looked out from the apartment's window. Snow was falling in Konoha. He could the neon lights reflected in the snow.

It had been three days since he told his parents. Due to the yelling, word had gotten out. The whole village was talking about him and Hana. After dropping Sasuke off at home, he did not return to the compound. Things in the Uchiha clan were getting bad. The village had learned about the inner conflict. The Hokage had the compound under twenty-four hour watch. There was talk about clashes between the supporters of Fugaku and supporters of Uchiha elders in the compound.

He had spoken to Tsume also. She was at first unhappy of the relationship, but Itachi won her over in the end. She offered him a room at the Inuzuka compound, but he refused.

He sighed. Things were getting out of hand. The whole village was on high alert. Many shops closed fearing a possible war in the village. He worried for his parents and Sasuke. He smiled when he thought of Sasuke.

Itachi saw a figure approaching the apartment. They wore a while cloak and a red hat. It was the Hokage. A few minutes later, he heard a knock. He quickly rushed to open the door.

The Hokage stepped into the room and removed his hat. "Cold out there. The snow is getting deep," Minato said with a smile.

"Lord Hokage. I did not know you were coming," Itachi said with a bow. "Shall I get some tea? Or would you want some sake?"

"This is not a formal visit. As for the tea, no thank you. I'll have the sake after this mess with the Uchiha is over with." Minato sighed. "We need to talk, Itachi." The two men sat down at a small wooden table. "I just got out of a peace talk with the Uchiha elders and Fugaku."

"How was it," Itachi asked with a frown.

"Worse then peace talks with Iwa. The Uchiha elders called for the death of Naruto Senju or my daughter. They also wanted your death for dishonoring the clan." Itachi's eyes widened. "Don't worry. I said no to both of those things. I also told them that their was not marriage planned. It took awhile to convince them, but they accepted it for now."

"Was their a marriage planned," Itachi asked.

"Officially, no. Konoha got rid of forced marriage during the reign of the Third Hokage. Clans still do it, but it is generally frowned upon outside of clans."

"Unofficially?"

"I would be lying if I said 'no', but that is something I don't want to talk about. Back to the peace talks. We were able to come to a treaty between the village, and your clan." Minato paused.

"What is it?"

"During the clashes in the Uchiha compound," Minato started, "Alot of innocent Uchiha were killed. The official reports would tell that they were killed by another Uchiha. You." He stopped. "Since the innocent Uchiha were not ninja and died in the compound, you will full under the court system of the Uchiha. They will find you guilty, and banish you from the clan. The charka pathways connected to your Sharingan will be destroyed, preventing you from using it. Also, you will be forced to under go surgery preventing you from having any children. I am sorry, Itachi."

Itachi Inuzuka walked down the street towards the Hokage Tower. It had been almost a year since his punishment, and never got easy. Tsume allowed Itachi to marry Hana (Minato told her the true story). The Inuzuka clan welcomed Itachi despite losing many allies in the village. He was forced to train again to find a new way to fight. Once again he was of the strongest ninja in the village.

Since the official report came out, not many people trusted Itachi. His teammates hated him and refused to work with him. Shisui proclaimed his hatred of Itachi and vowed to avenge the Uchiha killed. Civilians of the village would move away from him in fear. He was known to be a dangerous killer not to be trusted. He was Itachi, the shame of the Uchiha Clan.

**To prevent any confusion about Itachi's punishment. I'm going to explain it a little.**

**During the clash between Fugaku's supporters and those of the elders, many Uchiha were killed. The treaty to prevent the war was signed. It the treaty it would say that Itachi killed the people, and not the supporters of any side. The people killed were all Uchiha and died in the clan compound, so it was forced to go to the Uchiha courts. Itachi was found guilty due to fake evidence. Instead of killing Itachi, the elders banished him. They did this to protect the village and keep peace with Fugaku, who loves his sons. **


End file.
